We Meet Again
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: The Teen Titans are going undercover at Happy Harbour High School. So are Young Justice. It's a lot better than it sounds. The whole YJ team in season 1 excluding Zatanna. Titans East does not exist and Wally never became a Titan. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR THE TAKING!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I got this idea, what would happen if TT had to go undercover at Happy Harbour High? What would Connor and M'gann think? Little Robin's new chapter is almost finished. Since Little Robin is almist finished I made a new story. Here you go!** **Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing. If I did, YJ would be on season five and TT would have their sixth (Seventh or fifth?) season. Sadly neither have been completed, which is proof that I do not own it.**

It was a normal day in the Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games, Raven was reading, sneaking glances at the game, and Starfire was cooking a Tamaranian dish.

"Friend Raven, do you know where Robin is? I would like him to try my borklegurg!" Starfire said.

"He's either brooding on the roof, finding more intel on Slade, or using the bathroom." Raven answered, not even looking up from her book. Starfire nodded.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. All of a sudden Robin entered the room.

"I found out where part of the Hive Five is! Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are going undercover in Happy Harbour! Gizmo made a new type of technology that shape shifts them into whoever or whatever they like. Their plan is to release a bomb that will turn everyone in Happy Harbour into their devoted followers." Robin explained.

"And how do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"It makes sense, the parts they've been stealing and getting away with make the bomb and shape shifting technology." Robin replied.

"Yeah, but the extra parts they didn't get away with?" Cyborg asked.

"Distraction. They wanted it to look like they needed extra parts so that we would never suspect." Robin replied.

"Friend Robin, would you like to try my special borklegurg?" Starfire asked. Robin didn't know how he could say no without breaking her heart in a small form. He nodded and ate some.

"Do you like it? I added just enough borkle that it would not taste too sour." Starfire said. Robin smiled and nodded.

"I-it's great Star. After you put it into a container and in the fridge then get one if the rings thay Cyborg made." Robin said. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Wondrous!" She exclaimed. Cyborg paused the game and went to his room to get four rings. One for Raven, one for Beast Boy, one for Starfire, and the last one for himself. He ran out and gave them each one.

"You don't need one, right Robin? 'Cause if you want one I can get one." Cyborg said. Robin shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine. I don't need you to get me something unnecessary that would just slow us down." Robin said. Cyborg nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to my room and put this on. You should do the same." Cyborg said. He walked to his room. Starfire put the ring on the counter in the kitchen and got a container. She took the huge pot and poured it in. Beast Boy ejected the CD for the video game and set it on the table he changed into a dog and ran to his room. Raven took a piece of scrap paper on the kitchen counter and placed it in her book. She walked to her room. Starfire put the pot in the sink and the container in the fridge and grabbed her ring. She floated to her room.

 _Like, 5 to 10 minutes later_

Robin walked into the living room. He was wearing what he usually wore with the Young Justice, including the sunglasses. He even had the same hairstyle. Starfire was next. The ring gave her dark tan skin, brown hair that got lighter as it went lower, a necklace with an emerald and emerald stud earrings to go with it, pink Converse, a pink t shirt, and purple tights.

Raven was next. She had a very light skin and black hair almost **ALMOST** as dark as Robin's hair. She had black jeans and a very deep purple tank top with a leather jacket. She had a black choker with a ruby dangling from it as well as ruby earrings.

Next was Cyborg. He had blue jeans with a a white t shirt with a football team logo on it. He had a red hoodie on top of it that had a logo for Call of Duty. He was wearing black Nikes.

Lastly was Beast Boy. He had his regular skin tone back and ginger hair, which dangled into his deep green eyes. He was wearing olive green shorts and a black shirt with a picture of the red Pikmin. He was wearing green Vans.

"Everyone has their stuff packed? I already booked rooms for everyone. Girls share one room and guys share one room. We will be going undercover at Happy Harbour High School. We are all sharing classes. Any questions?" Robin asked. Beast Boy raised his hand. Robin looked at him, signaling for him to talk.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? Won't they make you take them off?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I'm going to take these off once he have to go inside the actual building. I know some people who would probably recognize me. Plus, I want to wait for my guardian to get in trouble." Robin said with a smirk. **He says guardian because Bruce isn't his biological parent and in the comics he only adopted him once he was 19.**

"So basically you want to reunite with your friends and get your parents in trouble." Raven said. Robin nodded.

"Yup." He said.

"What time must we leave?" Starfire asked.

"Now would be good." Robin replied. Cyborg nodded.

"I'll get the car ready. Do you know how much time it'll take?" Cyborg asked.

"It should take ten hours to a day at the most." He replied.

"Cool." Cyborg said. He went to the elevator to go to the garage.

"I will go get books to read." Starfire said.

"Same." Raven said.

"I am going to get my gameboy." Beast Boy said. Robin sighed.

"Why does Batman have to know everything? Why does the team have to do every undercover mission?" Robin asked while banging his head against the wall. He heard footsteps and stopped.

"I'm gonna put it in the T car." Beast Boy said. Raven walked out.

"I'm going to go to the T Car." She said. Starfire came out with a bag.

"I will be inside the T Car." She said. Robin waited for her to get into the elevator and then joined them.

'This is going to be a long week.' He thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile at Mount Justice_

"You are to go undercover and disarm the bomb. You will not get discovered at any costs." Batman finished.

"Won't Teen Titans be there as well. Since these are their villains." Wally said in a mocking voice.

"They're basically us but everyone knows that they are a team. I can't believe Robin's the one who leads them!" Artemis said.

"Well, it is hard to stop aliens from invading the whole city and keep it a secret. I'm just happy that we get to see Robin. I wish Zatanna could join us!" M'gann said.

"I'm happy that we don't have to do much to go undercover since we already go to HHSH." Connor said. M'gann nodded.

"Let's get ready!" She exclaimed! Everyone who didn't go to Happy Harbour High followed her.

"But, we already go there. Why do we need to get ready?" Connor quietly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated! I got this writers block for all of my stories for a long time (Or what felt like a long time) and I didn't write. Okay, if you read Anmoying Bruce, I will update, I promise. I'm just having a hard time. If you read Little Robin, I started writing the next chapter. If you read Starshine, I am so close to finishing the next chapter so that I can get to the plot! If you read The Unlikely Trio, I'm starting on Wally's origin and I will be finished in a while. Finally, I'm going to start the next chapter for The Tales Of Robin soon, so just you wait. Anyways, time for the story!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No TV shows, characters, t shirt designs (Well I made up like 2 of them), shoe brands, nothing. *sigh***

After about ten hours, the Titans reached their destination. Cyborg was trying to find a parking spot.

"Jeez! What hotel did you get that doesn't have a single parking spot?!" Cyborg asked. Starfire pointed in a direction.

"I see one there, friend!" She exclaimed.

"That's a handicap parking spot." Raven said. Starfire put her hand down.

"What is handicap?" She asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Robin.

"You've been circling this parking lot for ten minutes and you haven't seen the third one on the second row closest to the entrance?" Robin asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Cyborg almost screamed.

"And you decided to not tell me, why?" He asked as calm as possible. Robin smirked.

"I wanted to see how long it took." He replied.

"I will strangle you!" Cyborg yelled.

"Keep your eyes on the road! I have had too many near death experiences because a friend takes their eyes off the road!" Robin yelled. Cyborg quickly looked back.

"Okay, I think we are all tired. We each haven't gotten enough sleep and are all grumpy. So we each will immediately change, brush our teeth, and go to sleep." Robin said.

"All grumpy? Dude you're barely grumpy! Probably the opposite!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I've learned to hide my emotions. Sad, mad, frustrated, anything else, I can't afford to feel those and listen to my emotions, causing you guys or me to get hurt. I'm trying to be happy this moment so that I can lighten someone's mood and maybe even my own. But who knows?" Robin asked. Raven sighed.

"You guys gonna yell at him for that?" She asked. Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, we are finally, after all these years, here." Cyborg said. Beast Boy opened the door and jumped out.

"FREEDOM!" He exclaimed. Raven came out and wacked him upside the head.

"Shhhhh! This is a hotel! People are asleep!" She said in a scolding voice. Starfire came out next.

"This is glorious!" She said. Robin and Cyborg came out last.

"You guys get everything out and put it inside I'll get the room keys and take the things to the rooms." Robin said. They all nodded. Robin jogged in.

The hotel had a lot of people. The bar was full of drunk people slurping down all the beer and vodka that they could, people in the dining area eating a fancy meal and chatting, and people going up and down the escalators. There, surprisingly, was no one in line to sign in or out. Robin went there. A young woman who looked about twenty was there.

"Welcome to the Swan Lake Hotel, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I need to sign in." Robin replied. The lady clicked some buttons and then looked back up.

"What name is it under?" She asked.

"Matthew Malone." **'Cause Batman goes by Matches Malone as a fake name.** He replied.

"Matthew Malone, two rooms?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yup." He said. She gave him five cards.

"Here you go. You're on the fifth floor room number 206 and 208." She said. He nodded.

"Thank you!" She nodded. By that time the Titans were done unloading the luggage and were standing by it looking around. They saw Robin coming their way.

"Friend Robin, did you successfully get the key of the room?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded.

"Cool! What room number are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"We are 206 and 208 on the fifth floor." Robin replied.

"Let's go!" Cyborg exclaimed. Each of them grabbed two things. Their own suitcase and one of the smaller bags.

"Okay, squeeze in between people when getting on the escalator. I fell off escalators before. My friends will never let it live down." Robin said. He went to the escalators and soon the Titans couldn't see him.

"I will go next." Starfire said. She made her way over and stared at the steps. A man pushed her out of the way and stepped on it.

"That is very rude!" She exclaimed, but it was barely heard. She watched as everyone stepped on it and stayed on one step. She stepped on one.

"Wondrous!" She said.

"Okay, I'll go." Cyborg said. He made his way over and stepped on one of the steps.

"Do you wanna go?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head.

"You go." She said. He nodded and ran to the escalators. He stepped on one step and was soon on the top where the elevators were.

"My turn." She said to herself. She walked to the stair step and was also soon at the top. She went to where the rest if the Titans were.

"I hacked the elevators so that we could talk about the plan." Robin whispered. He pressed the button and they waited. An elevator opened and the people inside exited. The Titans quickly went inside and filled the elevator. Once the doors closed they relaxed.

"What names will you guys go by?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'll go by Victor Stone. It was my real name." Cyborg said.

"I'll be Rachel Roth. My mother was human and that was her name." Raven said.

"My alien name is Kor'iander, so maybe Kori Anders?" Starfire asked. They all nodded.

"Well my name is Garfield Logan, so I'll go by that." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, Vic, Gar, Rachel, and Kori. I got them memorized." Robin said. Everyone looked at him.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"I told you. I'm gonna reveal it at school tomorrow. But at this hotel I go by Matthew Malone. So just call me Matt or John whenever we are near here." Robin said. By that time the elevator doors opened at the fifth floor. They all exited. Everyone followed Robin to their rooms. Robin stopped in front of 208.

"This is Rachel and Kori's room. Here are your room keys. Vic, Gar, and I will be in the room across if you need anything. Good night!" Robin said. He handed them each a room key and walked to the room across from 208 to 206. He took out a room key and gave each of the remaining Titans one. He used his to unlock the door. They all gathered in.

"I need to pee!" Beast Boy said. He ran to the bathroom.

"I'll start changing in that corner." Vic said, pointing to a corner next to a dresser. Robin put laid his suitcase against the wall and zipped it open. He started putting away his clothes into two separate drawers. He got his already packed backpack and put it on top of the dresser. He went to the corner closer to it and started changing.

Beast Boy came out out of the bathroom.

"I brushed my teeth and now I need to change. How are we all gonna sleep on a bed if there are only two?" He asked. Robin pulled out a black inflatable bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor." He said.

"Okay. I'm gonna change in that corner." Beast Boy said, pointing to the corner Robin changed in. Robin nodded. "And then I'll put my clothes in the other two drawers of that dresser near the corner." He said, now pointing at the dresser. Robin nodded.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." He said. Cyborg just finished unloading his bag and got out his toothbrush.

"Me too. You left the toothpaste, BB?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yup. Also after I do this I'm going to go sleep." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I need to get my backpack out. I'll be right back." Cyborg said. Robin went into the bathroom. He grabbed a silver necklace with a tiny silver Robin logo and put it around his neck. He looked into the mirror. He saw what he looked like two years ago when he was in the Young Justice team, but everyone else now saw Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. He sighed.

"I can't wait to tell 'em. I hate this glamour charm." He said. **Like how in season 2 Artemis wore the glamour charm. Basically he bribed Zatanna a while before joining the Titans for emergencies and stuff.**

 _Next day at 5:00 in the morning_ **Everyone is going by the names they said to be called except for Robin.**

Robin was already awake. He took off his glamour charm and deflated his bed. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, changed, and ate breakfast. He was currently making breakfast for Gar, Vic, Kori, and Rachel. He started cooking scrambled eggs and stir fried tofu. He took five eggs and one block of tofu. He cut a slit in the wrapper at the top and squeezed out the water from the tofu. He took out oyster sauce and garlic. He got out onions and cut up string beans. He started heating up a pan and put the garlic and onions on it. He began dicing the tofu.

Then he got another pan and put olive oil in it. He spread it out and then cracked eggs. He started mixing all the eggs and then put salt and pepper on it. He got out a paper plate and put the eggs on it. By that time Vic and Gar woke up and brushed their teeth and combed their hair.

"Good morning, guys! Can you go get Rachel and Kori?" Robin asked.

"What did you make?" Gar asked.

"Scrambled eggs for everyone else and stir fried tofu for you." He replied.

"Let's go wake them up!" Vic exclaimed. Gar followed him. They unlocked the door and closed it. They knocked on the door across.

"Rae! Kori! Wake up!" Vic and Gar whispered loudly together. After a minute the door opened, revealing the two fully dressed Rachel and Kori.

"Do not call me Rae." She growled.

"Let us go and eat the breakfast!" Kori whispered happily. Gar got out his room key and unlocked his room. By that time Robin was finished with all the food.

"Hello Matt!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin smiled.

"Did you practice English a little more?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good morning, Rachel!" Robin exclaimed. Rachel had a small smile.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Scrambled eggs." Robin replied. He gave each of them a plate with eggs, or for Gar, tofu.

"Did you guys sleep good?" Vic asked. They all nodded.

"I basically passed out as soon as my head touched the bed." Rachel said. Gar nodded.

"Same." He said.

"I stayed up a little while longer. I got lost in thought." Robin said. Kori nodded.

"I did as well." She said.

"I was looking out the window for awhile before I went to sleep. We got a good view." Cyborg said. "It must have been expensive." Robin shook his head.

"I inherited money from my parents and guardian. Plus allowance I used to get from my guardian." He replied. **This is true, except for the allowance, when he became Nightwing and went on his own he had a lot of money.**

"Cool!" Gar exclaimed, ignoring the guardian and parents part. He knew that losing family hurts and he didn't want to remind Robin. Robin checked the time.

"We need to go!" He exclaimed. They all threw their plates away and grabbed their backpacks **. Now I'm going to say what they're wearing.**

Gar was wearing a green t shirt that matched his eye color and said 'But seriously, I don't think EVERYONE was kung fu fighting' in white letters, brown shorts that went to his knees, and black and white Nikes. His ginger hair was the exact same hairstyle it always was. **During the YJ time when he made his appearance in season 1**

Vic was wearing a blue jersey with yellow number ten in yellow, blue jeans, and red Pumas. **His hair was the same hairstyle as it was in Cyborg comics.**

Kori was wearing a grey shirt that said 'Peace, love, and chocolate' in gold, black capris, and the same pink Converse. Her her was in a high ponytail with a black headband.

Rachel was wearing a grey shirt that said 'Me? Sarcastic? Never!' with a picture of Mickey Mouse **I have that shirt!** , white jeans that ombre to grey at the bottom, and dark blue high top Converse.

Finally, Robin was wearing what he usually wore with the YJ team but instead of a red or green sweatshirt he wore a orange one.

They each pocketed their phones and room keys and left.

 **Meanwhile with the Young Justice team in the mountain**

"We must watch out for any new students. Even if there are more than three. Because we each have at least two classes together it should be easy to meet up." Kaldur said. The whole team nodded.

"Hey! We're gonna be late!" Wally exclaimed.

"Then let us go." Kaldur said. They all went to the Zeta Tubes.


	3. IMPORTANT

**So... I know it's been awhile. And you guys have been PMing me and well... I just don't really have the inspiration anymore. Now, before you yell at me and everything, listen to this: I'm giving it away! You can just PM me about it and I'll just... Y'know... Let you have it. But make sure you PM me. Anyways, yeah.**


End file.
